Spoiled Plum
by NilaSagol
Summary: Akari has always loved Ryoga but it always seems that Ryoga eats a cake he isn't able to have way too often and that's Akane. Akari decides to make herself over a little but little does she know that Ryoga is noticing but Koga decides to come also. AxRxK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Hurricane"**

**Akari's P.O.V**

_I ask myself, how could my life be anymore messed up than not having Ryoga show affection for me? It was when the disaster of a hurricane hit three months ago. I lost everything in that disaster, I only lived. My parents died, all the sumo pigs I raised, died. I was the one lying there in the wreckage, bleeding with my arm broken. That was what I woke up to. My life had changed forever, I stopped raising sumo pigs. I didn't want to think about burying them at the funeral again. They looked so sad as they laid them to rest and walked away from them. That was when my hate for life was strong and continued to be off and on, I just can't believe how soon it just happened._

_I longed to have Ryoga hug me, tell me everything was going to be ok, and be at my side. I knew that would never happen. He was always eating cake with Akane or trying to. He always was focused on her and not me, and I didn't know what to really do about it. I just wanted Ryoga. It just made me really upset because I saw him first and she took him away from me, she already had Ranma, why did she have to take my man too? I was just never fair._

_I always wondered how I was going to raise myself. I would need help of course but I knew I would mostly have to do it on my own and get out on my own._

_Oh, Ryoga....I wish you would love me._

_End of P.O.V_

**(Skips to Present Day)**

"Look! Look!" the girls shouted, "Akari has a piglet!"

The group of girls looked at the piglet. Akari had found her on the way back to camp. She had put herself in a summer camp for teenagers and she had so many new friends. She showed everyone the piglet as they cuddled it softly, and comment on it's small size. Akari wrapped it up in a blanket as it squelled happily, she couldn't wait to take it home with her and grow it up to be a sumo. She just started raising pigs again after having much months to go over the disaster that happened. She needed company and now she had company.

The bus horn beeped many times and the bus driver was pissed, "Let's GO! I'm missing my damn soaps at home and I don't have all day! If you're late then I'm leaving you!"

Everyone got their stuff and hurried onto the bus. Akari sat next to her best friend as they still were overjoyed over the fact that camp mastcot gave birth. Akari had helped during the delivery and she got to keep one of the piglets. She would raise to be a sumo pig, she missed having that job.

The ride home was very bumpy and loud and the bus driver wasn't having it. No one could listen to any music for the rest of the way home. Everyone groaned.

One girl spoke up, "Now I can't listen to Kai-Kai and The Umi's! Their new song came out today!"

Everyone agreed in protest but decided not to go against the rules again. So it was silent for the rest of the bus trip home.

X X X

About three miles in, Akari looked out the window to see Ryoga walking. She clapped her hands together and beamed. She wanted to be let off right where he was! The bus driver stopped the bus as she ran off the bus as she looked back at her friends.

"Bye, Akari! See you next summer!"

"Take care! See you around!

Her best friend yelled, "Make sure you send me pictures of Hoshi!"

The bus took off as she saw everyone waving to her. She giggled as she saw Ryoga brush past her. Her heart stopped. Ryoga didn't even see her! He just continued on like she was ghost. She ran ahead and stopped in front of Ryoga who AGAIN went past her. Akari was so mad that he kept doing that!

_'Ryoga must've had a lousy day or something, it's like I'm not there!'_

Akari called Ryoga the only she knew how. She gulped and imitated Akane's voice. Ryoga looked around, and around to find his blue-haired woman. He saw nothing and continued on the path with his map, lost as usual wirh no sense of direction. This angered Akari. She hadn't seen him in a year and she ignored him!

She did a different call, "Here, Ryoga...Piggy...piggy...Ryoga...piggy, piggy!"

Ryoga stopped stiff, "......Akari? Is that you?"

Akari smiled, "Duhhh....I've been waiting for you!"

Ryoga smiled back, Akari looked very diffrent than last time. Her hair had gotten longer, she was wearing shorts and a cute top. She was even wearing make-up! The girls at the camp showed her how to put on mascara and everything! Ryoga went closer as she jumped all over him.

"I've missed you..." she barley whispered, "I really have."

Ryoga frowned, "I heard about what happened to you...I'm so sorry Akari, about your pigs and your parents..."

Akari's blushing cheeks showed out for Ryoga to see. He was actually giving her attention and hugged her. She never wanted this moment to end until Akane ran up the road trying to catch a chicken for her neighbor. Akari could feel the "Akane senses" tingling in Ryoga. She slowly backed away and watched him tense up as Akane neare closer chasing the chicken down the road. Akane pushed Akari onto the rocks where Akari cut her knee. Ryoga looked at Akari but then at Akane.

"R-Ryoga..." Akari managed to get out, "Wait..."

Ryoga went full speed down the road, "Akane, wait! Let me help!"

Akari sat there with Hoshi as she banged her hands on the rocks, "That damn bitch! Everytime me and Ryoga have a moment she comes out of nowhere!"

Ryoga came running back for his backpack and saw Akari covering her face, "I'm so sorry, Akari..." He neared closer, "I should've attended to you first."

He hugged her again and Akari hugged back tighter, she was happy again.

The moment wouldn't last long when Akane ran downhill with the chicken and Ryoga was at it again, leaving Akari. Akari was in tears all over again. she grabbed Hoshi and decided to head back to Ryoga's house and wait there for him. She was just so devestated that her moments with him get ruined so easily.

She looked at Hoshi, "He went to get have his cake again."

Akari stared down at the ground. She was tired of Ryoga having a cake that he couldn't eat.

* * *

**Ok, that's Chapter 1. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. **

**R&R and please comment too if you have any suggestions or corrections. This is my first time writign a RyogaxAkari so please make sure I didn't make any mistakes or anything.^^ Thank you for reading.^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Ryoga's Cookies"**

**Akari's P.O.V**

I decided to look through Ryoga's kitchen to see if I could make him some shortbread cookies. That normally cheered him up. Sometimes he didn't know where home was. Everyone should be able to find their way back home but Ryoga could never do that, he would be lost for days trying. I never really teased him for his lack of directions, everyone had imperfections. It didn't matter who you were. Ryoga was different and that's why I adored him so much and his curse makes him a tiny piglet! I just fell in love right away when I knew he was "P-Chan" From then on out, he was my ideal man!

I knew Ryoga wouldn't be back. So, I made the cookies while I waited for him patiently. His parents weren't always home either, they had to work a lot and when on a lot of vacations too. It left Ryoga pretty much to himself all the time. Sometimes he wondered for months, sometimes days, and sometimes in new places he had already been. It worried me so much sometimes. I know he can take care of himself but I don't want him gone all the time! That would make me worry even more.

I heard footsteps approaching, my heart began to race out of control. I quickly got the cookies ready but to much dislike, Akane was in the house. I stopped everything I was doing and just pretended she was not there with me. How could she be so oblivious to Ryoga? She had boys chasing her all the time! She should know, and I knew he was P-Chan! She didn't!

Akane looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry about the incident a few days ago."

I smiled, "That's ok. Dr. Tofu said I'd live."

Akane still felt bad, "Did you make these? Can I try one?"

"Sure! They are shortbread."

I watched Akane eat one and then another, she was really enjoying them. I guess I didn't do a bad job. I had taken up a lot of cooking classes while at camp and they were very successful for me. Akane, on the other hand, couldn't _cook_! She tried so hard but she ended up making poisonous food or things that didn't taste very good. I could tell she was a little jealous of my skill. She always failed and Ranma got on her butt for that every time. She was even jealous at her older sister Kasumi because was head chef in the house too. Everyone could cook but her.

Akane admitted her weakness, "I wish I could cook as good as you, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kasumi. I always fail..."

I felt so bad for her, "Um...It takes lots and lots of practice...Every cook makes mistakes."

Akane smiled a little, I guess what I said made her feel better. I was still kind of mad that she robbed my man all the time but I guess it wasn't her fault. She attracted many boys all over and she didn't want that attention, she hated it. The only boy she wanted in her life was Ranma, she was crushed after things didn't go well with . Her older sister won that one. I still kind of felt bad that I was so angry and that I didn't talk things out with Akane. Maybe if I told her how I felt things would be much clearer.

I lowered my head because I was nervous, "Um...Akane, can I tell you something? Just between us?"

Akane nodded quickly, "Sure! You don't have to be afraid!"

I swallowed hard, "I have feelings for Ryoga. I would like to get to know him more but he always runs after you...Oops....No wait..."

Akane stopped stiff, "Akari, Ryoga has feelings for me? You have to be silly! Everyone knows I'm engaged to Ranma Saotome, why would he pursue me?"

"Because.....He is in love with you, don't you ever notice?"

Akane stopped stiff. She had no idea and I knew it too. She just looked at me with confusion, like she didn't what to say or do. I know I'd be in trouble with Ryoga if he found out that I had said something. I wasn't in any "pinkie swear" agreement but I still felt bad for going behind his back. He would be upset if this was found out and now I was guilty. I looked directly at Akane.

"You tell no one...I feel bad as it is..."

Akane smiled, "It's fine....I just never thought...Ryoga felt that way...You know?"

I sighed sadly, "I wish Ryoga would chase me like that...He makes my heart beat so fast, I can't think at all."

Akane sat down at Ryoga's kitchen table, "It's fine, Akari. It just means you love him and you find him attractive."

Suddenly, I blurted out more than I could take back, "I imagine sometimes that we walk in the woods and we fool around where no can see.....Ryoga holds my hand I melt, he hugs me and I die! He touches..."

Akane began laughing in a nice way, "Akari...You have to tell Ryoga how you feel, I think it's driving you nuts that he doesn't know."

I stopped stiff, "Tell him?!?!" I blushed so brightly, "I-I can't....He took as a joke the first time!"

Akane sighed, "I hate to be bitch about this but...I'm engaged and soon to be married off, what can't he see about that?!?! Is he stupid or something?!?! No offense, Akari."

I smiled gently, "None taken. He just wants something he can't have."

I was so embarrassed that I told Akane but I needed someone to talk to about boys. I had a lot of trouble trying to be with Ryoga in the first place due to my father. It was either "defeat them first" or no dating. There was no way I could defeat Ryoga. He was so strong, he beat my champion pig a year ago with just one arm! I was so amazed at his skill! Ryoga always impressed me with everything he was good at. I loved him ever since!

Akane looked at her watch, "Damn! Karate starts in ten minutes! Um...I'll see you later Akari! Nice talking to you!" Akane ran out then ran back in, "I just loves these cookies!"

Akane disappeared out the back door. I was just left there. Hoshi squealed as I tried letting her out to walk around. I chased her until I bumped into yellow long shirt, and black pants. I almost died knowing Ryoga was there. He looked at me with his soft brown eyes. I fell back and scrambled to get the cookies together for him. He looked at me weirdly as my nervousness reveled itself.

I looked at him, "You found your way home! I knew you would Ryoga!"

Ryoga smiled a little, "So, I saw Akane walk out the back door?" Care to fill me on what happened?"

I smiled, "We were just talking about girl stuff. That's it."

Ryoga smirked a little, "I thought heard a lot about me, I was too far away to make out what you guys said. All I heard was that one girl had all these fantasies about me...Sounded hot to me."

I almost died. Ryoga was catching on quick but not quick enough, "Um....It was another girl we were talking about, Ryoga."

Ryoga crossed his arms, "Did Akane have those fantasies?"

"No. It was another girl."

Ryoga crossed his arms but got closer to me, "It wouldn't be you, would it?"

I froze at the answer as my heart started pounding in my chest. It was so loud that I bet Ryoga could hear it. He got closer again, I didn't know what to do. I turned around and gave him the plate of cookies that I made for him with my hands shaking out of control with the plate. I thought I was going to drop it or something. He looked at me with a huge smile and began eating the cookies, he was so excited. He just looked at me as I tried so hard not to blush, I wasn't but it would give it away.

Ryoga looked at me, "Whoever that girl is....I might be a bit nervous at first but I think I can show her a good time _where no one can see_."

I looked at Ryoga who had this sly look on his face. I quickly bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't know if he meant it in the perverted way or the other way around. I looked in the mirror to see my face totally red at my cheeks. I couldn't go out there like that. I was way too nervous to see Ryoga or think about him. He had heard what I said out loud! I was so embarrassed but he didn't know it was me.

I just wasn't expecting to catch up so fast.

I heard slamming at the door, _"Akari! Are you ok? I'm worried about you!" _

My heart stopped, Ryoga was worrying about me! I know it was crazy but I hugged the nearby flower pot and just smiled. Oh it was so great!

* * *

**That's Chapter 2. Kind of an odd chapter, huh? Thanks for reading like always.^^**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "……Koga?"**

Ryoga had been gone for the last three days. It worried me so much he was gone, for all anyone knew he could be dead. I just sat there in the house curled up with my pillow acting like it was Ryoga. It was so pointless. I always told Ryoga to be careful and not wonder so much but he did it anyway. He never knew where he was going. He would say he would be gone for a couple hours and it would turn into a day. I always made sure I packed more food for him since I knew the days he would be gone would always be longer.

I just sat in my room and moved to the kitchen to make myself some soup. I heard a crash, I was so scared. I felt so defenseless without my strong Ryoga by my side. I knew something was near the garbage because the cans fell over but I felt like it was burglar. This is a reason why I didn't want Ryoga gone all the time, what if it something happened to me? I got a broom and was ready to hit whoever it was. I quietly moved forward to see nothing in the front yard. I went to the back of the house where the ally was to see nothing. Then I heard a shifting in the grass. I was being watched and I knew it.

I was so scared because what was next was low growling, "Ok, Ryoga that's enough…I don't find that joke funny anymore. I really don't. I'm so scared!"

"_Akariiiiiiii…………Arooo……….Oh, Akariiii…………"_

I couldn't believe it. The thing knew my name. If Ryoga was playing a game he won already. I didn't want to play anymore, I was serious this time. It was about one in the morning and it just seemed really bad. Oh, Ryoga. Whenever I need you aren't there.

I covered my face. "Ryoga, stop it! This isn't a game; it was funny when it was Halloween! Now it's not!"

"_Akariii………"_

"Ryoga Hibiki! You stop it right now or I'm locking you out!" I was so frightened and I thought I was going to die, "Ryoga, this isn't funny! I'm probably going to die!"

I saw a shadow move into the light on all fours. I saw the claws but it withdrew them from sight and stayed in the dark. I walked closer to it. This was just like a scary movie but I decided to go towards the thing that was bad and everyone in the movie theatre was shouting no. I kept going only to see light blue eyes trailing me. It was so scary. I felt the claws go on my shoulder.

I pulled the burglar out of the shadows to see Koga, Ryoga's best friend fall on top of me. We were both yelling and scrambling as Koga was howling and carrying on. I hit Koga with my broom as he fell to the floor growling and ready to attack me. He was alpha male of his tribe so of course he was ready to kill me but he stopped and walked closer to me.

"A-Akari…." He stammered. "You look…….so..different…."

"Oh, this is nothing. I just learned how to put on makeup so…" I giggled. "This is so awkward Koga."

He stammered and began laughing. "Oh…Oh, this is nothing. I didn't scare you did I? I mean I usually play that joke on Ryoga."

I crossed my arms. "You're three days too late, Koga. He's been gone for that long."

Koga growled gently, "He said he'd be home today. Somebody needs to teach that wanderer the way of directions…As his best friend, I should do that."

Koga could tell that I was very bothered. I withdrew my head as a strip of my pink hair covered my hurt eyes. He hit my hair away as he smiled. Koga knew something was wrong, it was his instinct as a half wolf demon. He looked closer at me, to see that tears began hitting the ground. I ran back in the house embarrassed and cried in my room, I was so upset. I missed Ryoga so much.

"Akari." Koga paused, "You seem so hurt, I've never seen you like that before…"

I refused to pick my head up but I did, "Oh, Koga...I feel miserable sometimes…I feel like Ryoga may turn up dead or he may be in trouble!"

Koga got closer and patted my back, "It's ok, babe…I think you're sweet."

I stopped stiff. Koga interested in me? I looked up at Koga who was looking at me with his alluring sky blue eyes. Was he truly after me too? I never seen him so compassionate unless it was to Kagome, his true love. Koga was in a love triangle with Inuyasha, his enemy/ally. They always would fight over who got Kagome, it was the foundation of their rivalry. Then you had his fiancée Ayame, but it seemed like it didn't count or Koga didn't want it to count.

I struggled to ask Koga as he got nearer to me, "You know to hell with Kagome. I could never win to Inuyasha. Maybe my portrait needs more of Akari in it. What do you think?"

I was blushing, "Koga. Don't tease me. You know that I love Ryoga, I've always loved him."

Koga smiled, "I know. I don't want a Koga/Inuyasha or Ranma/Ryoga feud to happen. It's hard though, Akari."

I really didn't know how to think at that very moment. I wondered how long Koga had feelings for me. Ryoga and Koga have been best friends for about two years now. I would hate it if I was the reason they weren't friends. Koga began petting me until I felt better. I did. Ryoga was still running around after forbidden cake while Koga seemed to care a lot about me and really wanted to date me. At that very moment, Ryoga barged through the back door of the house. Koga still continued petting me as Ryoga wandered into my room to see Koga. Ryoga's face lit up.

"Heeeeyy…..Ryoga." Koga said awkwardly, "Umm…I was just comforting your girlfriend…She's had a rough night."

"Koga? Oh my god, Koga!" Ryoga and Koga began doing their "Friend Howl" as they gave each other high tens. It was kind of weird seeing them do it but it was their best friend handshake. Ryoga seemed so wrapped up in the moment that he didn't seem to notice that Koga and I were together.

I just excused myself from view and hid behind a door. Ryoga and Koga talked about other things but my name came up in the conversation.

"_Ryoga…We need to have a talk…" _Koga began._"This is about Akari, she seems…."_

Ryoga looked at Koga with his fangs showing. _"Koga....Is there something you seem to be hiding? Tell the truth…"_

Koga quickly switched the subject, _"N-No that isn't it…Look Ryoga forget I said anything…Let's just move on."_

Ryoga still looked at his best friend, _"Are you sure? Koga, we can talk this out...Can we?"_

Before Koga said anything, I interrupted with a pot of steaming noodles, "Who wants California rolls and noodles? I made extra!"

Ryoga stopped, "Alright, what's going on? Akari it's two in the morning and you have that made already? You need to sleep..."

Ryoga was right. I had stayed up so late and now I was acting weird. Well, I couldn't sleep thanks to Koga who decided to show up unannounced. He should've sent a letter like he always does with Ryoga but he decided not to. It's a good thing the house has extra rooms or Koga would have to either go to Akane's house which is overcrowded, Ukyo's house which didn't have the room, or the nearby hotel. Since we did have the room, I guess he was staying for a couple days or weeks...I don't know but he's welcome to stay as long as he likes. I guess. I just hope we have no drama because I'm not ready for it.

I went to go to bed but Ryoga's voice stopped me, "Where do you think you're going? Akari, come here."

I froze and hid behind the door, "Ummm....Can we talk tomorrow?"

Ryoga was still looking at me, he paused for the longest time. "Come here, Akari. I just want to see you, why are you always hiding from me?"

I stepped back further and closed the door, _'Why can I think when he's there? He always freezes me or something."_

Ryoga opened the door and came closer but I didn't see him. I was trying to pick up Hoshi and Ryoga glomped me but not in a cute way, it was different. I didn't know what this was. What was he doing? I couldn't tell.

I could feel Ryoga smiling, "No one is here to see, Akari. I want to show you something."

I froze, he said that before when he questioned me about the chat I had with Akane. I waited and Ryoga inched closer and squeezed me. He hadn't seen me in three days and it seemed like Ryoga missed me a lot. He wouldn't let go of me. He just began crying as his tears hit the ground. He was so emotional! It almost made me cry too. He really did miss me. Poor Ryoga, he seemed so tortured but I thought he was going to do something else because it sounded perverted to me. Sometimes Ryoga's words didn't match up with his actions but I could care less. He missed me!

Ryoga began rubbing his head on my shoulders, "Akari....keep me home for a few days..."

I looked back and smiled, "Are you sure? You won't wander off will you?"

Ryoga smiled, "No, I'm too tired and I'm so sore...I think I need a break from wandering. If I have to, you lead the way."

Akari smiled, "OK!" I was way too loud because Koga woke up and checked to see what was going on. He only saw Ryoga and I standing around doing nothing.

Koga arched his eyebrow, "Ok....I'm not going to ask or wonder what happened. I'm going back to bed."

Ryoga and I began snickering as Koga banged his head on the desk lamp and cursed at it. It was so late but Ryoga wouldn't sleep causing me to also not sleep. He was till wide awake. He sat in a chair and just stared at me. I wasn't sure what to do so I went to go put Hoshi downstairs. Ryoga then called me and I got so nervous, what if it was perverted this time? I would know right when I got up there. Ryoga sat in the chair and told me to come to him. I kind of backed up as he got up and pulled me closer. I blushed so much, he probably knew.

"You're so cute when you hide." Ryoga noted, "Akari, you look beautiful in your nightgown."

I went to go run out the door but Ryoga was blocking the way. What is with him? Ryoga got behind me and I knew it was coming. I felt his hands gliding everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Ryoga to stop but I couldn't. He made it feel good and I liked it. Ryoga kept going as he stopped, I could feel his fingers where my underwear was but he went further. He slid a finger inside me. I froze, this was called fingering I think. He did it more as I felt this unsual feeling. He took it out and then he put it back in as I looked back at him to see him blushing. He continued. It felt really good.

"R-Ryoga?" I asked. "I-I...."

Ryoga smirked, "Too much for you, Akari? I'll stop if you don't...."

I didn't want him to stop. "No, keep going...I-I like it..."

Ryoga hid in his bangs, "Um....This seems really weird....It doesn't hurt does it? I've never done this before."

"Neither have I....um, a little to....the left...Ryoga."

Ryoga followed my orders as I began to moan a little bit, "Sssh...Akari, Koga's room is across from ours...I don't want him waking up."

"Let's stop, Ryoga. Maybe we can do it more when Koga goes out tommorow or something."

Ryoga smirked with his fangs showing, "You enjoyed that, didn't you? I thought you would hate it and slap me."

I put my hand on Ryoga's cheek. "I can never do that to you, Ryoga. You mean a lot to me."

Ryoga began licking his fingers. I found it so weird he enjoyed the stuff that came out of me, he winked at me and continued licking his fingers. His brown eyes eyed me in a sexy way. I don't know why but Ryoga's attention seemed to be shifting from Akane to me and I was so happy. Now I could finally take care of P-Chan and Ryoga at the same time! I was so excited. I looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. I couldn't believe it. So, I went to go to sleep. Ryoga laid beside me as he put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"How come you didn't sleep?" He seemed worried. "I kept you up didn't I? Oh man, Akari--"

I looked back at Ryoga. "I wanted to stay up with you, Ryoga. I missed you. I hope you know that."

Ryoga smirked and pulled me closer. Ryoga was such a strange boy but I loved him a lot. He was my strange wanderer.


End file.
